The Time of Our Lives
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: There is only one thing in Lucius Malfoy's life that he absolutely abhors. Of course, there are many things he dislikes, but Voldemort was at the top of his hate list. So why then was he his number one Death Eater? To kill him of course.   Draco/Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

There is only one thing in Lucius Malfoy's life that he absolutely abhors. Of course, there are many things he dislikes, but Voldemort was at the top of his hate list. So why then was he his number one Death Eater? To kill him of course.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy _are _members of the Order of the Phoenix, thank you very much. His pureblood was one thing, but to have a master who was not a pureblood telling him what to do, just was not cutting it. Let alone, ruling his family! And Draco's obsession with that mudblood...how Lucius really disliked mudbloods, but for his only son, he could set aside his prejudices and let him be happy-after The Dark Lord was killed.

Of course no one could know that Lucius actually liked Dumbledore and all of his followers and to be one of his supporters was certainly to be hidden very well, especially from the rest of the Order, and his fellow Death Eaters. Sure, Snape was a spy, as well, but everyone knew he was. Everyone knew Snape spied for Dumbledore, and everyone else knew he spied for Voldemort. Snape played his part well, Lucius would give him that much credit.

How then, could Draco kill Dumbledore? What was Lucius to do? How could he make his son play the part, too? Couldn't Draco just be there, be a child, not be in this war? Oh, right. Because Voldemort specifically requested his most loyal death eater's son. How could Lucius forget? This was going to drive his Cissy insane, with his dealings. Best to leave her out, too.

'Go to Dumbledore I shall. Tell him what Voldemort has planned and then let us decide what to do.' Lucius thought after he left his weekly Death Eater's meeting. The Dark Lord planned his scheme very well. Get Draco to let the Death Eater's into Hogwart's using a rusty old cabinet. No one would ever suspect, let alone try to stop Draco.

After sending word to Narcissa and Dumbledore about his arrival, Lucius apparated straight to Hogsmeade, where a carriage would be waiting to escort his up to the castle. Walking through the front doors of the school, Lucius put his best impersonation in place and walked swiftly to the Headmaster's office. "Grindelow" he said quietly to the gargoyle, which jumped aside revealing the age old staircase. Lucius took two steps at a time, then knocked softly on the hardwood door.

"Do come in!" he heard Dumbledore call. Lucius walked in and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling. "Lucius, to what do I owe this meeting?"

"I came to tell you some news. As you know, the weekly Death Eater's meeting was tonight and Voldemort has something planned. I do not know what to do." Lucius said, looking down.

"Well, tell me, son. It can't be that bad. We have the power to stop him."

"He has called Draco to do a mission for him. A mission that I do not want my son completing. He already has a confused mind, finding out his mother and I are members of the Order. I.. I don't know what to do Albus."

Dumbledore sat there and looked at Lucius, as if he knew what Voldemort has planned, waiting quietly for him to go on.

"He wants Draco to let a few of his followers into Hogwarts and then proceed to kill you." Lucius said.

Dumbledore looked down at his blackened hand and smiled. Of course Dumbledore would smile, He was a crazy old fool anyway.

"Why are you smiling Albus?" Lucius demanded to know. He never understood the old man's way of thinking. He was smiling about his death! How preposterous!

"Oh Lucius, I knew this time would come. I've been waiting patiently, I'm surprised it has taken Tom this long to decide to do it, that's all." Dumbledore responded calmly.

"But I do not want Draco doing this! Who will lead the Order? Who will know what to do? What will my family do without you!"

"I'm working on things with Harry right now, you just play your part as lead Death Eater, your time for revenge will come along with things we're preparing. I've been preparing Harry for after my death for a while now. As for Draco, Lucius, he must try. Set him down, speak with him, and I'll do my part and have a back up for him."

"A backup? What do you mean a backup, are you saying Draco can't complete his task?"

"You said it yourself, you don't want him to. That's why you have to speak with him. I'll let you know specifics soon."

"Very well. I'll have to let Narcissa in on the plans. Perhaps she can help, too."

"That's fine. I'll owl you soon." With that being said, Lucius got up and left, nodding to his good friend. He made his way back to Hogsmeade and disapparated to the front gate of his grounds immediately.

"Narcissa!" He bellowed once inside the front doors. His house was massive, she could be anywhere. "Pinky!" immediately a house elf appeared at his side. "Find Cissy and bring her to the tea room! Immediately!" the house elf disappeared and Lucius made his way to the tea room to find hot tea ready and waiting, as always. Ten minutes later, Narcissa opened the heavy doors and entered, Lucius stood up and greeted his wife with a kiss to the cheek and asked her to sit, opposite of him in the chair.

"Darling, I have some grave news." he began, but Narcissa was already aware of that, she sat quietly waiting for Lucius to continue. "Draco has been given a task." At those words, Narcissa caught her breath and looked down at the ground.

"What is it Lucius?" She asked, calmly.

"He wants him to let your sister and a few others into Hogwarts, and then he wants Draco to kill Albus. He wants our only son to kill the headmaster! I've spoken with Albus of course." Lucius was rambling on telling Narcissa of Albus' plans to find a back up and that he would owl them soon. "But what about Draco, do you think he is capable to playing this role?"

"I think Draco is smart enough to understand what has to be done. Albus expected this?"

"Yes, he has been preparing Potter for it. Of course, Potter doesn't know about this, but I'm sure he'll be able to hand whatever it is Dumbledore is preparing him for, with the Order's help."

"Well, get Draco home. We must explain to him. He has to make this decision." Narcissa said, sadly.

"Very well." Lucius got up and walked swiftly to his office. Writing his first letter, to Dumbledore, he called his eagle owl, Brutus, to him.

_Albus,_

_Narcissa wants to bring Draco home for the evening to explain everything to him. If this is okay, I should expect him soon. I'll owl him to use your floo, if that is okay. Please let me know as soon as possible, it's getting late. _

_Thanks,_

_Lucius_

He tied it to Brutus' leg, and opened the window letting him go. An hour later, Brutus retured with the reply, and off went Lucius' second letter to Draco.

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I request your presence this evening for some tea and to talk to you about some things. Please use Dumbledore's floo network to arrive safely. See you soon._

_Lucius_

Once again, Brutus flew out the window and appeared at Hogwarts without delay. Draco was just walking into his Head Boy room 'really, who could be Head Boy their 6th year? Well then again, Hermione Granger was Head Girl her 6th year...' he thought to himself. He heard a pecking at his room window and sighed, walked over and let Brutus inside.

Reading the letter from his father, he put his cloak on and almost ran to Dumbledore's office, gave the password, knocked, and said "Malfoy Mansion" before Dumbledore even said hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco arrived in his father's study only seconds later. No one was in the room, so he assumed they were down stairs. He pulled off his cloak, slung it over the arm of the closest chair, and exited Lucius' office and was downstairs in a flash. He checked the dinning hall, no one was there. He checked the den, it again, was empty. He finally decided to check the tea room where his mother served tea to her friends. He knocked on the door, and heard his father call for him to enter, so he did, slowly.

When he finally walked all the way in, his head up in a proud manner, he saw his Mother and Father sitting on the sofa, his mother had silent tears running down her beautiful face. Immediately, Draco went to her, "Mother, what is the matter?" he asked her.

"Draco, darling, how lovely to see you. Please sit down darling, drink some tea. We have a lot to talk about tonight." Narcissa responded, lifting her tea cup up to face to take a sip.

"Yes Draco, we have a lot discuss, do take a seat." Lucius said. They waited for Draco to cross the room to the winged arm chairs that sat directly opposite of the sofa on which they were currently perched.

His parents were being strangely calm, something was up, Draco could tell. He took his seat, got as comfortable as he could and looked at his father, square in the face. Through Lucius' eyes, Draco could always tell if something good, bad, or equally something was about to happen. His father's eyes were just like his own. Silver, stormy, and currently they were brewing.

"Father?" Draco waited patiently as he could.

"Draco, The Dark Lord has chosen you for a task. Your mother and I do not want you to complete this task, but you are your own person and you know where we stand and what we believe. You know all of that, but you have to make your own personal decision tonight. Do you stand with your mother and I, with the Order of the Phoenix, or do you stand with Voldemort and his Death Eaters? If with your mother and I, can you uphold the secret? You have a lot to think about." His father told him.

"I understand this, I understand I have that decision to make, but why so soon. I'm only in sixth year, I'm not even allowed to be a Death Eater yet! What's his plan?" Draco cried back.

"Voldemort wants your help to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and then he wants you to proceed in killing Albus Dumbledore." Lucius said quietly, though sternly.

"Kill Dumbledore! Death Eaters into Hogwarts, undetected I suppose? Father! How?"

"I've spoken with Albus, just this afternoon. He's going to help us with a plan, but he suggests that you go through with it, that is if you are on our side and want the help. If not, your mother and I will see to it that you are not hurt, but we cannot accept it if you choose Voldemort. That's final."

"What kind of backup plan is Dumbledore speaking about? What could he possibly have that would help this? No one, except him, even knows we're on the Light side! Everyone will still think I killed him. What will this benefit Voldemort?"

"I do not know what it will benefit Voldemort, but Dumbledore has been waiting for this to happen. Are you on our side Draco?"

"Yes Father, I'm on your side. The Order has a new member, but no one can know of this, right?"

"No one. We're The Dark Lord's most loyal family. We have to keep our positions. You can't even tell that muggle girl. It has to be kept quiet. We'll teach you to close off your mind."

"Hermione, as if she would even believe me. I still can't get her to look at me. She thinks I'm just purely evil."

"Well son, after this war, after everything, you'll show her, and if you two are meant to be, then she'll fall in love with you too." Narcissa spoke up.

Draco looked at his mom and smiled. "So what now, what's next?"

"We have to let the Dark Lord know you accept the mission, wait on Dumbledore's back up plan, and then we'll go from there. Are you sure, son?"

"Yes, Father, I'm sure I can do this. Can't be that hard, right?" Draco smirked.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy. You should head back to Hogwarts, don't need people to see you are missing!" Lucius barked. Draco stood up, walked over to his mother, and kissed her on the cheek, shook Lucius' hand, and said goodbye. Walking back up to his Father's study, he grabbed his cloak, and some floo powder and was through to Dumbledore's office in a matter of seconds.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Back so soon?"

"Yes, Professor. Father and Mother just had to speak to me about some things. I shall be discussing with you at another time, if that's okay. I need to get to bed!"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, that will be fine with me. I have a back up plan, I just need to speak with your Mother and Father, and Professor Snape all at the same time. I'll owl you with meeting times."

"Thanks Professor. Goodnight." Draco left the Headmaster's office and went to his Head Boy room, which was near the Room of Requirement. He could tell Hermione had already came in and went to bed, so he we straight to his room, and fell asleep.

_Happening while Draco was at Malfoy Manor_

"Severus, I need to speak with you after dinner." Dumbledore said down the table.

"Yes Headmaster." Snape responded. After dinner was complete, Snape followed Dumbledore to his office, sat down across from him, and waited patiently.

"Severus, your my most trust spy. I know you know of Voldemort's plans to have me killed, that is what you were wanting to speak with me about earlier, correct?"

"Yes Albus. How did you know?" Snape looked confused.

"I have my ways. Anyhow I need you to make an Unbreakable Vow with me, that if Draco can't kill me, you will. Will you do it Severus?"

"But Albus! Can't we just thowort him? We need you and your guidance around. What are we supposed to do without you?" Snape complained.

"Severus, I have been making Harry prepared for when I am gone. Of course he doesn't know that it will be happening so quickly, but he will be well prepared to handle what he has to do before war. I just need you to do this one thing for me."

"If you wish Albus, although I see no reason why we should."

"Precautions Snape, I don't think young Malfoy has it in him to truly kill a man, even me. He's just been steered in the wrong direction and I believe that if we can get to him and turn him around, he'll be an asset to the Order."

Snape looked at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes and wonderment stricken across his face. "We are speaking of the same Malfoy family, right?"

"Why yes Snape, we are. Will you do the Vow?" Dumbledore asked, again.

"Yes Albus, for you I will." Snape stood, took hands with Dumbledore and proceeded with the curse to bind Snape and Dumbledore together, should Draco not be able to finish his mission.

"Ah, and Severus," Dumbledore called on his way out, "We're having a meeting here with the Malfoy family tomorrow after dinner. Please arrive promptly. I have a lot of explaining to do then."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said, and walked out of his office.

Dumbledore grabbed two pieces of parchment and started his letters to each of the Malfoy men.

_Lucius,_

_Would you be so kind to bring your wife, Narcissa, and arrive in my office via floo network tomorrow after dinner, around 8pm. Severus and Draco will also be in attendance. We will discuss the back up plan then. _

_Albus_

_Draco,_

_After dinner tomorrow, please come to my office for a meeting with your parents and Severus. The five of us will be discussing your back up plan. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

He then tied them both to Fawkes, and he took off delivering the mail to the rightful owners.


End file.
